Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter/Plot
The Charmed Ones are enjoying a girls' night in at the Manor. Paige is on the phone with Henry, while Piper and Phoebe are each enjoying a glass of wine on the couch. Phoebe begins to tell Piper that all the weird stuff that was happening to her lately have stopped and Piper wants to know why she didn't say something sooner. Piper then tells Phoebe that there was something she should have told her months ago about her time in that Alternate Dimension place, but before she got a chance to go any further, Paige tells them that they had to get to her house and orbs them away. Paige's house is on fire, but Henry and the kids are safe. As the firefighters try to put out the blaze, Henry explains what happened; he'd just put the girls to bed and was giving Little Henry a bath. When he smelled the smoke, it was coming from the girls' room, he thinks the firefly nightlight Tam likes had a short. Piper says they will return to the Manor and come back in the morning to check out the house once the firefighters are gone. Phoebe thinks she's wrong about the weird stuff being over. In a Seer's Lair, Alexi greets Cole and senses that he is searching for someone. Cole asks her if she can help, but he won't tell her who he's looking for. Alexi decides to help him anyway and locates a scrying crystal and goes to stand in front of a huge mirror, and then tells Cole to stand back while she prepares. At the Salem Witch House, a tourist attraction, Sarah, an employee, is using telekinesis on a rock but she seems scared of her power. Her boss, an older blond woman, is fully aware of what is happening to Sarah. The older woman tells Sarah that she can be trusted whenever she is ready to share her secrets. The sisters then gather at Paige's house. Her house isn't badly burned, mostly water damage, however, the nursery is completely destroyed. Piper thinks it's okay, everyone's fine and the kids are at Magic School. Phoebe asks Paige if she thinks it's one of the girls, Paige say she's trying not to and that fire happens all the time to normal families. Piper tells her that they are a normal family. Paige replies that she just doesn't feel that way right now. Henry returns to tell the sisters what he found out; it turns out that it wasn't electrical like he thought, and that the fire seems to have started in the pile of stuff animals in the girls' room. He also said that the neighbors saw someone lurking around the house. This ticked Paige off and she wants to know who it was. Henry's investigator friend gave him a piece of paper that was stuck on the door, and he asks Phoebe if she could get a vibe off of it. Phoebe touches it and gets a premonition of Tyler and an old man giving him the paper. She then informs them that they need to speak with Tyler. At Magic School, the sisters are talking to Tyler, Paige is upset and snaps at him. She apologizes and explains that someone might have attacked her home and she thinks it's a Firestarter. Tyler begins to explain about the recruiter that wanted him to join some college that would be better suited to his talents, but the recruiter never elaborated on what those talents were. However, they sounded sketchy, so Tyler apparently refused to go. He then hands Paige the recruiter's business card (The Card Info: Knox Academy/ Montgomery Knox/ Headmaster). At Knox Academy the sisters orb in to confront Knox. Phoebe says it's a trap, Paige says she doesn't care, she just wants answers. Knox knows that they are the Charmed Ones and pleasantly tells them that visitors usually use front doors, but drop-ins are always welcome. This somewhat threw the sisters off, but Piper tells him they don't usually announce themselves when crashing a demon lair. Knox explains that while the school isn't under the Elders' control, Knox Academy wasn't demonic. He considers the school as a neutral alternative to magic school. Back at Salem Witch House, the older blond woman whose name is Patience, is asking Sarah to move the stone and Sarah proceeds to pick it up with her hands. Patience tells her that was not what she had in mind. Patience explains to her that she was not the first young woman with special gifts to have come to the house, and goes on to explain magic and informs Sarah that she is a witch. Patience then looks at two empty glasses and then magically fills them with water. She then turns to Sarah and tells her that she isn't alone. In the Seer's Lair, Alexi is looking into the mirror, what she's seeing is interesting, but Cole can only see smoke. She tells him that if he asks a cloudy question, he'll get a cloudy response. She then tells him "That which you seek can be found in the place of her namesake." Cole plays dumb, but Alexi sees right through him, telling him to never try to keep a secret from a Seer. At Knox Academy Paige tells Knox that magic school is neutral, and he retorts, saying that it was once taken over by demons, Piper fires back that it wasn't their fault. Knox agrees, but still thinks that should never happen at a school. He tells the sisters that the truth of the matter is that many of their students are born with gifts they do not want. He teaches them to embrace it; Pagie excuses herself to answer her phone. It's Leo who tells her that she needs to return to magic school and that she should bring Henry because Tamora has apparently started a fire. Knox is telling Piper and Phoebe that the school is a place where people can learn to live with or without their powers, and Phoebe wants to know more about the without them apart, but Paige returns and inform her sisters that they have to leave. At Magic School Paige is explaining to Henry that the ability to magically create fire is a trait in the Warren family line. Henry sarcastically replies that it was wonderful, but he wants to know if they can stop her from doing it. Paige tells him only by binding Tamora's power. Henry wants to, but Paige doesn't want to bind her daughter's magic because to her, it's not natural. Henry fires back that it also wasn't natural burning down a house with your mind. Paige doesn't think it's fair, and that magic is a natural gift and if their daughter was a musical savant, they wouldn't keep her away from a piano. Henry thinks it's not the same and that he understands that the magic is important to Paige, however, magic is not all that Tamora is and he only wants to bind her magic until she's old enough to control it. Paige says she'll think about it. Henry wants the same for Kat, but Paige says no, not until they know what she can do. Just then, Leo arrives to tell them that they just got their answer. Paige, Henry, and Leo arrive and sees a book floating. Paige asks Piper and Phoebe if it's Telekinesis or Levitation. Phoebe tells her that the book isn't floating, but falling, very very slowly. Piper says Kat isn't strong enough to freeze it entirely. Phoebe then explains that Tam probably speeds up molecules fast enough to make them catch fire and maybe eventually explode. Piper then says that they think the twins split her powers. Paige says that Kat's ability will be annoying, but not dangerous. Henry thinks that all powers are dangerous in the hands of children. Paige doesn't think it's dangerous enough to bind her powers. Piper tells Henry that he can't keep his daughters from their gifts because it's a part of who they are. Piper then try to use her struggles with Wyatt as an example that it can be done. However, Paige decides to bind Tamora's power until she is old enough to control it. She tells Piper that it was for the best because right now is not the right time for her and her family to be dealing with it. Phoebe wants to know what will happen with Kat, Paige says that's something they still have to discuss. In the Seer's lair, Cole is leaving when Rennek appears. He tells Alexi that he though she was the first person Cole would have visited. Alexi tells him that Cole has trust issues and he wouldn't have come to her if he had any other options. She asks him if he is done with the jewel of Orthon. Rennek says he still needs it, as there is still one more person he needs to use it on. Rennek is standing right in front of the magic mirror which then shows Knox sitting in his office holding purple fire in his hands. Rennek tells Alexi that his plan is all about planting the seeds, then he'll just sit and watch the Charmed Ones tear their own family apart. At Salem Witch House, Patience is explaining to Sarah that her powers are a part of her and that she can learn to control them. However, Sarah is feeling overwhelmed and says that she needs time to figure out what she's going to do. Patience understands, telling Sarah she'll be there for her whenever she's ready to learn. Sarah thanks Patience and starts to leave, but before she does, she tells Patience that she'll be in for work the next day, she is not going to abandon her during tourist season. Patience thinks Sarah will be okay and closes the door telekinetically. Category:Season 9 Plots Category:Plot Sections